The efficiency of the combustion process in an internal combustion engine can be increased by decreasing the temperature of the air entering the engine for combustion. A decrease in air intake temperature provides a denser intake charge to the engine and allows more air and fuel to be combusted per engine cycle, increasing the output power of the engine. There is thus a need for a convenient and effective cooling system for removing heat from the air before its entry into the engine for the combustion process.